


There was nothing to help but then there was you

by Jamallywaljaffa



Series: Dribble Drabbles [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cafe Windows, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6893524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamallywaljaffa/pseuds/Jamallywaljaffa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh it's you." Merlin said. "Sorry about before I wasn't aware I was leaning on a café window, I didn't mean to startle you." <br/>"It's fine." He said. "You look like you've had a rough day." The man commented looking him up and down. <br/>"You could say that." Merlin deadpanned.  <br/>or<br/>Merlin's had a bad day, who knew the guy behind the window would make it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There was nothing to help but then there was you

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble. Based on a Tumblr Prompt.

Merlin was done for the day. He was tried and stressed out and just over all sad, really. The hospital today felt really somber. Merlin worked so hard to save this woman's life but in the end there was noting he could do for her. She had a family; five kids, ranging from five to eighteen. Their father had gone years before and now it was up to the eighteen year old to look after everyone. Merlin had given the boy some money out of the money his father left him when he died to start them off.

Merlin collapsed against a window leaning his head against it. He closed his eyes breathing out heavily; he was sad, cold and wet.

He had decided to walk home today instead of taking the bus, arguing that it couldn't get any worse today but of course it started raining.

Merlin opened his eyes to see a handsome blonde man about his age staring at him with wide eyes. Merlin leaped back in shock mirroring his expression. Merlin hadn't realised he leaned against a cafe window. The man must have been leaning too which is why he was so shocked.

Merlin smiled sheepishly, mouthing "Sorry." to the man. He sighed moving on in the rain, not bothering to look at the man's reaction.

He got as far as the next lamppost when a hand reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Excuse me," A man's hoarse voice called out. Merlin turned around to see the blonde man from the cafe.

"Oh it's you." Merlin said. "Sorry about before I wasn't aware I was leaning on a cafe window, I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's fine." He said. "You look like you've had a rough day." The man commented looking him up and down.

"You could say that." Merlin deadpanned. 

"Here," The man took his coat off and put it around Merlin's shoulders.

"I c-can't possibly-" Merlin stuttered.

"Nonsense, you're freezing cold and wet, it's the least I could do."

"But I haven't done anything for you."

"How about you accompany me for a coffee and we'll call it even?" The man smiled. Merlin felt his lips turn up into a smile as well.

"Alright." He agreed. "Do you always hit on men who scare you through windows?" Merlin teased.

"Only the really cute ones." The man chuckled. "I'm Arthur by the way." He stuck out his hand.

"Merlin." Merlin shook his hand. Arthur led Merlin inside back to his table letting him sit near the radiator to dry off.

They day may have started off depressing but by night Merlin felt himself become happy again.

A few months later it happened again. The boy looked so weak and innocent and Merlin couldn't do a thing to save him. His parents were distraught, crying by his bed side as he slowly faded. Merlin cried at that one. He cries at all of them but this one really got to him.

He walked home again, in the rain. He leaned against a window, briefly seeing a mop of familiar blonde hair as he closes his eyes. Merlin sighed; _why does it always rain when something bad happens?_

Merlin opened his eyes pushing off the window. He saw Arthur coming out of the cafe, with sympathy in his eyes. He had his coat in his hands as he strode over to Merlin. He shoved it over Merlin's shoulder before pulling him into a hug. Merlin rested his head on Arthur's shoulder, trying to stop himself from crying again.

"It will get better." Arthur whispered in his ear tightening his hold on him. He kissed Merlin's temple and somehow Merlin just knew it was going to be.


End file.
